


The Internet

by Hells_Writer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Dom Dean, Dom Sam, Internet, The Trickster - Freeform, Winchester - Freeform, Winchesters - Freeform, destiel smut, sabriel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hells_Writer/pseuds/Hells_Writer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Gabriel decide to show Dean and Castiel the Internet, they plan to do a prank on them later that night that resembles one they saw on the Internet. </p><p>But, unexpected things occur...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Internet

It was around midday when Sam decided it was time to break the awkward silence between everyone in the hotel room. 

"Okay! Since we're doing absolutely nothing but being in an awkward silence, let's show Dean and Castiel the Internet, Gabe." Sam said, looking at Gabriel. Gabriel nodded, spinning around in the office chair he was sitting in to face Sam's laptop. 

"Exactly what are we going to show them, Samsquatch?" Gabriel said, going to google and looking up at Sam. Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel's nickname for him. 

"How about some vines? Dean will laugh at those, but who knows about Castiel." Sam said getting beside Gabriel. Gabriel nodded and searched up a few of his favorite vines. His favorite being the ones where people would pull pranks on others. Dean and Castiel both shrugged, sitting behind them, and looked at the laptop's screen. Gabriel then clicked play, and thus Dean and Castiel were introduced to the Internet. 

/Later/

"Come on Sam! We've got to do this!" "I just don't think it's a good idea, Gabe." 

Sam and Gabe had been arguing over if they should prank Dean and Castiel by scaring them like in the vines they watched. It was almost 10 at night, Dean and Cas would be back any minute. They either had to do this now or not do it at all. 

"Aw, come on Samwich, Pleeaasssee?" Gabe begged looking up at Sam with his form of "Puppy eyes". Sam rolled his eyes at yet another one of Gabriel's nicknames for him and sighed. His own puppy eyes were good, but he had to hand it to Gabriel. His were pretty cute. 

"Fine! But if we get caught and Dean kills us, it's your fault." Sam said smiling down at Gabriel who looked happy and satisfied now. 

"Well we better hide! I can hear the impala now!" Gabriel said, hiding behind the bed farthest from the door. Sam followed and sat beside him, peeking over the bed towards the door. 

"Ready? On 3 we jump out and scare them!" Gabriel said. Sam nodded. 

"1, 2..." Gabriel suddenly stopped as the door to the hotel room flung open. But instead of Dean and Cas casually walking in, they were both furiously making out. Sam and Gabriel were speechless, and didn't know if they should jump out now or wait and see if they noticed them. 

But sadly, they didn't notice them. 

So, as they slammed the hotel room door closed, Dean and Castiel proceeded to throw off their clothes, one by one, until they were completely naked and going at it on the bed closest to the door. Gabriel and Sam couldn't believe that a ship they both hoped would become real did come true, but they were covering their ears and muffling their screams into pillows to drown out the sounds of moans and Dean shouting Castiel's name. 

/a short time later/

After Gabriel and Sam made sure Dean and Cas were asleep, they quietly made their way outside for some much needed fresh air. Shutting the door, Gabriel leaned against a pillar that was supporting the overhead above them. 

"So..." Gabriel said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"We just sat through our brothers doing it together." 

"Yep. Pretty much Samsquatch." Gabriel said, taking a lollipop from his jacket, and sticking it in his mouth. 

Sam and Gabriel then proceeded to chat a little bit more about Dean and Castiel's relationship, before the conversation slowly died down, leaving an awkward silence once again. 

"Hey Gabe?"

 "Yeah Samsquatch?" Gabriel asked, looking at Sam now. They both then proceeded to stare at each other, known to most people as "eye fucking", before Sam cut the eye fucking session short. 

"Don't hate me for what I'm about to do." 

"What do you me-" Gabriel's words were cut short by Sam grabbing Gabriel by his jacket collar, and smashing his lips onto the other's. Gabriel was very shocked at first, putting his hands on Sam's chest as to push him away. But, he slowly gave into the kiss, now wrapping his arms around the other's neck. Sam deepened the kiss as he saw Gabriel give in, now pushing Gabriel up against the pillar. 

Gabriel then released the kiss suddenly, both of them now breathing heavily. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. 

"Let's continue this somewhere more private." Gabriel said, a sly grin making its way on his face. 

"We can't in the hotel room. We'll wake up Dean and Cas." Sam said, backing up a few steps to see Gabriel better, and saw him roll his eyes.

"We don't exactly need a bed to do it, stupid." He said, motioning towards the impala. Sam laughed quietly and smiled. 

"We're gonna definitely get killed by Dean if we do it in his car, Gabe." 

"We've gotta take drastic measures for love don't we?" Gabriel said, sliding into the backseat of the impala. Sam laughed and slid in beside him. 

"Oh, shut up, and start taking your clothes off, idiot." Sam said, proceeding to remove his shirt. Gabriel laughed and started removing his own shirt, just as Sam pushed him up against the impala and proceeded to make out with him. 

~~~

Later on, when it was just around half past midnight, Sam carried a naked Gabriel into the hotel room, trying not to disturb Castiel and Dean. He then laid Gabriel in their own bed and Sam joined him. They both cuddled up together and fell asleep.


End file.
